


The Best Gift

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, just a lot of fluff, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Wedding anniversary with candles and rose petals





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Hope you enjoy

Naruto stared idly at the display of various clocks ticking away in front of him, wondering which one he should get. Sakura had made it clear that it was the type of gift that was expected, but he wasn’t so sure. They already had a nice clock in the apartment, so they really didn’t need a new one… He’d find something else. He wanted something different, something he felt Hinata would appreciate, and he wandered down the street, lost in thought. It was already starting to get late in the day, and he was running out of time to get her something great.

A flash of light caught his eye as he passed a small stand displaying jewelry outside of a small store. He stepped closer to investigate, eyeing a necklace that had what looked like a sideways eight on it. He’s never seen something like this before, even if he would admit he’s never paid much attention to these things before. He could remember Hinata mentioning wanting a new necklace and he knew she’d never buy one for herself. 

“Something catch your eye young man?” An old lady he hadn’t noticed was before was standing beside the stand, a friendly smile on her face. There was a knowing twinkle in her eye as she unhooked the one he had been looking at.

He gave a little embarrassed laugh, a hand scratching sheepishly at his head before he gave a determined nod. “I’m looking something that my wife will really love and cherish.” A giddy feeling twisted in his stomach getting to call Hinata his wife, and he hoped that feeling would never go away.

“She’ll love this then.” The lady held the necklace out, giving a little nod for Naruto to take it. “This symbol indicates your love is eternal.”

Eternal love? He thought of his wife, of the soft smile she gives him whenever she tells him she loves him, how she absolutely lights up when he returns the words, and he couldn’t help but smile, already pulling out his money pouch. “I’ll take it.”

He had a little spring in his step as he made his way back to his apartment, the necklace box carefully tucked away in his pocket. The sun was starting to go down, and while he regretted not being able to see Hinata much during the day, both of them being busy with various tasks to do, he was planning on making up to her tonight. He grinned at the thought, making his way up the stairs to their apartment. 

“Hinata! I’m home!” he called out as he stepped into the building, pausing two steps into the doorway while the door swung shut behind him. The lights were out except for one in the kitchen, his hand pausing on its way to flip the switch as he took in the candles decorating the place, roses scattered around.

Hinata appeared in front of him, smiling softly in greeting. “Welcome home.” She took a step back, giving a little nod to the kitchen table. “You’re just in time for dinner.” She led the way to their table, where a pot of homemade ramen was, two bowls already served up.

It smelled delicious and Naruto could feel his stomach rumbling as he took his seat. He dug in enthusiastically after a quick thanks for the meal, conversation going smoothly as they ate, catching up on their day. He really liked these moments, where they can just relax and be with each other, without worries from responsibilities, where they can just be themselves without judgement, and he could feel the stress of the day just melt away.

Hinata was humming softly as they finished eating and she stood to start putting the dishes in the sink to wash later. He watched her, fondness in his eyes, and he pulled the box out of his pocket, keeping it hidden under the table as she went to fetch her present for him. He could feel nerves twisting at his stomach, wondering if he had made a good choice in what he got.

Hinata set a wrapped box in front of him, a nervous smile on her face, and she lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ears. He wanted to dive in and open it, but he slid the box over to her first, wanting her to open her gift first. “I hope you like it.”

She looked at it curiously, a little cautiously- which he couldn’t blame her for- before opening the box. Her eyes widened, a finger lightly tracing the design, a small smile on her face. There was a shine to her eyes when she looked back up at him, and he knew that he didn’t need to explain what it represented. She already knew, and she didn’t hesitate to carefully take it from the box to put it on. “I love it.”

Naruto felt any nerves melting away, relief showing clear on his face as he smiled at her. She gave a pointed look towards the box in front of him and he let his gaze drop. It was a little bigger than he had been expecting, and he was a little apprehensive about opening it. Hinata looked eager though, so he carefully unwrapped and opened the box.

His apprehension was replaced with confusion as he started pulling items out of the box. A handful of diapers. A baby onesie. A toy rattle and a pacifier. “Um.. Hinata? What’s with all this? We don’t have a…” His words trailed off as he pulled out the last item: a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. 

He stared at it for a long moment before lifting his gaze, and looking at Hinata, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Under the glow of the candles, with a nervous, uncertain look on her face but happiness and excitement in her eyes, she has never looked so beautiful. He was up out of his seat and by her side before he registered he moved, cupping her jaw, angling her head up and pressing an excited kiss to her lips.

She giggled softly when he pulled back, a smile tugging at her lips as he pressed kisses all over his face, along her cheeks, on her nose, before he pulled her up out of her seat to hug her properly. “So I take it you like it?” she asked, voice light and a little teasing as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Like it? We’re having a baby! I love it! I’m so happy! Thank you for giving me this.” He held her close, a grin so wide that it hurt his face, and he pressed another kiss to the top of her head before he rested his chin on it. 

Having a baby was a lot of work, took a lot of time and there was so much to do to prepare for its arrival, but it was something they could worry about later. For now… He gave Hinata one last squeeze before scooping her up into his arms, turning them towards the bed. For now, they had a little celebrating to do


End file.
